


The Garden

by PastelPeridot



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: AU where the entirety of sectonia dying is all jst a nightmare taranza had, It's all just a dream, Let the spider and bee be happy ok, Other, Sectonia is a nice queen 2 Taranza ok, dont shame me, humanizations also, i love sectonia and taranza, just some fluff lmao, let them be happy, oooohhh, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPeridot/pseuds/PastelPeridot
Summary: Taranza's nightmare has got him shookTaranza/Sectonia Oneshot with some fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they are humanized in this fic bc its easier for me I love Sectonia and Taranza let them be H A P P Y

"SECTONIA!" Taranza cried out. 

_"No, no, no. I can- I can help her..."_ He thought.

It was too late, though. She had begun the fusion of herself and the dreamstalk, the corruption has consumed her. 

She was no longer his beloved Queen.

He knew that.

Despite this, he _still_ assisted the King, he _still_ let him up to free the true hero. 

_He still let the hero kill her._

It was as if the idea was strangling him, his thoughts swarming him, insulting him, _hurting_ him.

Taranza put two of his hands atop his head, attempting to block out the self-loathing thoughts.

He screamed, shutting his eyes.

The pain had ceased.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Sunlight.

Bright, wonderous sunlight hit his eyes. 

Sitting up, Taranza realized where he was.

His room.

How?

_He had just watched his beloved die before his very eyes how could he-?_

He shook his head, standing up from his bed and getting ready.

"I must have lost some memory of last night's events." He told himself, tightening the crimson scarf upon his neck.

He wondered why he was still in the kingdom though, there was no use if Sectonia was no longer upon the throne. 

Perhaps the hero and his friend had placed him here and left after supposedly passing out. 

He sighed deeply, looking out the window of his room.

The sky was so clear and bright, a beautiful day. 

Not for Taranza, of course.

He dug two of his hands into his face and groaned. 

He cursed the day for being so kind, his only Queen had perished yet the day was so beautiful. 

"I suppose, I must tend to the garden now. It's what she would have wanted." He spoke again, exiting his room.

He looked down at the floor the entire time he walked down the hallway. 

_It was all his fault,_ he thought. He wished he had stopped her gazes at the mirror sooner. He should have destroyed it, locked it away so it may hurt no one else. He was the reason his dearest Queen was gone.

He drowned in his self-loathing, tears prickling his eyes. 

He bumped into another being, shocked, he looked up and apologized.

It was one of the kingdom's many chamber maids.

Now, what were employees still doing here? The Queen was gone, they had no duty to serve? 

"Why are you still here?" Taranza asked, bemused by the maid's presence. 

The maid simply tilted her head in confusion. 

"I work here, sir?"

"What do you mean? You no longer serve the Queen, she is gone."

"Quit toying with me, Taranza. She's in the gardens awaiting your presence! She couldn't possibly be gone!"

At that, Taranza froze. 

_She's awaiting his presence? Her soul, perhaps? Or is she alive?_

"A-Ah, yes, of course. I was jesting. Run along now, I shall meet with her highness."

His voice was trembling as he spoke, watching the maid bow and take her leave. 

Taranza hurried to the gardens, his heart quickening as his stomach was in knots. 

_His Sectonia? **Alive?** It couldn't be possible! He saw her! He saw her perish with his own eyes! How could she possibly have survived such an attack?_

Taranza opens the doors leading to the gardens, out of breath from his running.

Amongst the blooming flowers, he saw her. 

His beloved, his dearest.

Queen Sectonia.

She tended the flowers, gently humming a soft tune. Her head turned to look at him and smiled.

"Taranza, you've finally arrived. Did you rest well?"

He stood there, gazing at her majesty. She was as gorgeous as he remembered her. Living and breathing, she was too. 

Taranza spoke no words, pacing quickly towards her direction. His hands twitched with anticipation with each step. He began to run towards her.

When he finally reached her, he embraced her, holding her with all six of his hands. 

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and sobbed quietly, his body twitching and trembling. 

Meanwhile, Sectonia stood there confused, eventually wrapping her arms around her royal servant.

She petted his hair, cooing softly.

"There, there, Taranza, dearest. What has gotten into you?" She questioned playfully, chuckling a bit. 

He finally looked up at her, his eyes puffy from crying. 

He held her face with his disembodied hands, as she watched him curiously. 

"You're...You're not real, are you? I'm dreaming, am I not?"

"Dreaming? Of course not! You jest! Why think such a thing? I am your one and only Queen, how could I not be real?" She chuckled, wiping his tears away.

Taranza sniffed, dropping the hands on her face to his side.

Part of him wanted to believe his queen's words, but the other could not.

"I- I saw you, perish in front of my eyes, your highness. I tried to save you, I really did, but I- " A finger was put to his lips. 

"Nonsense, Taranza. Whatever you had seen, was simply a dream. I shall prove to you that you are in reality now."

"What do you mean you'll prov- OW!OWOWOW!!!! YOUR HIGHNESS! PLEASE!!"

The queen pinched one of the servant's cheeks, stretching it a bit. 

The servant cried out, flailing his arms.

"Hah, I apologize my dear Taranza." She caressed his cheek lovingly, smiling.

"I just wanted to prove to you that you are no longer dreaming."

The servant placed a hand on her own, closing his eyes and submitting to her touch. 

"I-I...I'm so glad. I feared to never see you again. I could not live without you, my queen."

She hummed in delight, placing a kiss atop his head. She giggled seeing his flushed face. 

Pulling away from his affection she turned, facing the blossoming flowers in her garden. 

"The tea is going to get cold if we stay here any longer, accompany me, my lovely Taranza, shall you not?" She turned her head to the side to see him, smiling. 

Taranza, smiled, smitten by his beloved's gentle smile.

"Of course, your majesty."

He would not make the same mistake his dream self had made, not again.

He was going to protect her this time.


End file.
